Moons, Stars, and Wolves
by Juplin
Summary: When a teenage Remus Lupin is sucked into the world of the Doctor, it is up to him to help Remus in this new universe and teach him to accept every part of who he is. And perhaps have a few adventures along the way. In progress. AU in which there are no Harry Potter books in the Whoiverse. No slash.
1. Wolves of different Breeds

Rose awoke to find herself chained to the wall along with the rest of the missing staff of the household. After groaning a little and getting her bearings, she looked around the cellar to see a cage in the middle of the room, next to the window, with a young monk sitting peacefully inside it. Another cage was further back, more out of the way, and in that one was a scared looking young man with his knees up to his chest, rocking slightly and looking worriedly at the staff, sometimes shooting fearful glances at the caged monk.

A woman dressed nicer than the others warned her, "Don't make a sound. They said if we scream or shout, they will slaughter us all."

Rose looked at her incredulously. "But they're in cages. They're prisoners, same as us."

"They are nothing like us," the lady said gravely, with an undertone of fear. Rose turned back to the cages and the calm monk slowly opened his eyes, revealing them to be all back. Rose gasped and stood up, moving towards the monk's cage.

"Don't, child," the lady warned, but Rose ignored her.

"Who are you?" asked Rose slowly, continuing even as the steward warned her. "Where are you from? You're not from earth; what planet are you from?"

The monk looked directly at her. "Ooh, intelligence," it cooed approvingly, and Rose noticed how the other caged boy whimpered slightly when it started talking.

"Where were you born?" Rose rephrased, sending the scared young man an encouraging look as she continued talking with the closer alien.

"This body? Ten miles away. A weakling, heartsick boy, stolen away at night by the brethren for my cultivation. I carved out his soul and sat in his heart," he said softly, his voice never wavering. By now, Rose was pretty sure that the caged young men were not the same species. The monk was acting as if nothing at all was amiss, while the other was clearly frightened, but nevertheless trying to keep calm.

Rose continued to question the thing. "All right, so the body's human. But what about you, the thing inside?"

"So far from home," it whispered wistfully. Rose thought this was promising; they could help it.

"If you want to get back home, we can help," she voiced her thoughts, hoping it would take the deal.

But the thing crushed her hope with its reply, "Why would I leave this place? A world of industry, of workforce and warfare. I could turn it to such purpose."

"Why would you do that?" she questioned, hoping to learn its intentions.

The answer was slightly worrying, but Rose hoped she could still reason with it, "I would migrate to the Holy Monarch."

"You mean Queen Victoria?" she pressed.

"With one bite, I would pass into her blood, and then it begins. The Empire of the Wolf. Many questions." All right, so negotiation was out the window. Rose knew it was never that easy, but she was hoping that the alien wouldn't be hostile. She and several other staff jumped slightly when it lunged forward in its cage, and she could see the other caged teen flinch with the movement.

"Look, inside your eyes. You've seen it too."

"Seen what?" Rose questioned.

"The wolf," it answered, "there is something of the wolf about you."

Rose was confused by this, "I don't know what you mean."

"You burnt like the sun, but all I require is the moon," it said cryptically. The caged teenager starts whimpering louder than before, and Rose looks over to him in worry.

"Are you alright?" she asks, but he seems to be too afraid to answer, and Rose vaguely notices how the whimpering he makes sounds like a dog's.

The cellar doors abruptly fly open, flooding moon light into both cages. While the alien lets out a delighted whisper of "moonlight," the other young man is muttering under his breath, "No, please no, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

This prompts Rose to be concerned for him even more, but quickly snaps into action when she realizes both of them are beginning to transform. She instructs the servants to begin pulling on the chain, and puts all her might into getting free, while she hears the agonized cries of one of the men. Probably the scared one, she guesses.

As she starts counting to get them to pull on time, Rose notes that both are fully transformed. The monk is now gone and in his place is the stereotypical werewolf, which is examining its paws. But in the other cage, there was a differently shaped werewolf. It was smaller and skinnier, with longer arms and legs. It looked like more of a cross between a human and wolf, instead of an anthropomorphic wolf like the alien. It was also panicking and growling with a wild look in its eyes, trying to escape the cage while simultaneously get away from the larger werewolf. It put its ears back, let out something between a whimper and a growl, and smashed itself into the furthest wall from the other werewolf of its cage.

Just as the chain breaks free, the Doctor bursts in, along with another man.

"Where have you been?" she questions him, annoyed, happy, and panicked all at once.

The Doctor ignores her question in favor or looking at the two werewolves in awe. "Oh, that's beautiful!" he larger werewolf breaks out of its cage and the Doctor snaps out of his stupor, helping Rose and the man get everybody out.

Once everyone is gone from the cellar, he stares at the two werewolves for a moment in admiration. The smaller one is still desperately trying to get away from the larger one, lowering itself as a show of submission. He ducks a piece of crate thrown at him and quickly follows the rest of the people.

~MSW~

While Lady Isobel is retreating to safety with the girls, the Doctor is removing the shackles with his sonic screwdriver. "It could be any form of light modulated species triggered by specific wavelengths, obviously different species to each other though. Did they say what they wanted?"

Rose answered quickly, "Big one did. The Queen, the Crown, the Throne - you name it. The little one didn't say anything, he looked scared," her concern for the young man seeping through into her voice.

"Yes, that one was very terrified, especially of the larger one," the Doctor mused, but promptly runs off at the sound of a crash. Seeing the werewolf at the end of the passageway, he grabs Rose and runs.

~MSW~

The Doctor, Rose, Queen Victoria, and Sir Robert are all stuck in library, shifting through books for any information on the werewolf.

"I don't get it, Doctor," Rose began, "I mean, I can get why they'd have the Lupine Wavelength Haemo-whatever, but what about that other one? He didn't even escape his cage, and he was just a kid before he transformed. Younger than me, even, and scared right out of his mind."

The Doctor nodded thoughtfully while he paged through a book. "Well, they did worship the werewolf, and if they found another one I suppose they would worship it as well. He was possibly kept as a pack mate to the other werewolf; he _was_ very submissive."

Rose simply nodded, her mind going back to the whimpering teenager. She hoped that after all this was over, they would be able to help him.

~MSW~

After the werewolf had been dealt with, the Doctor and Rose leave Queen Victoria in the hands of the remaining staff while they both go down to the cellar. The other werewolf was still there, more calm now than it had been with the larger wolf near it.

Rose gasped slightly when she saw the blood, and started forward when she noticed the scratches and bites that the blood originated from, but the Doctor caught her arm and held her back.

"Best we wait 'til morning. We don't know if it's safe," he explained. Rose nodded hesitantly in agreement, the werewolf looking up at them with golden eyes and growling lowly.

~MSW~

The next morning, after being knighted and then banished by the Queen - which confused the Doctor slightly - they returned to the cellar. There was now a teenage boy instead of the werewolf, and it looked like he had attempted to put back on his ripped and tattered clothing, which just barely covered him, but looked to be on the verge of disintegrating.

"Hello," Rose said softly, approaching him slowly. "My name's Rose, that over there's the Doctor."

The boy had his knees up to his chest and his head hung down, and he was rocking silently and shivering from the cold, but also possibly from his fresh wounds. She noticed that he was clutching a thin polished stick tightly in his grasp, so much so that his knuckles were white.

"We can help you," Rose continued, kneeling down in front of his cage. The boy glanced up quickly, and Rose caught a glimpse of vibrant liquid gold eyes.

"Remus," he said quietly, and the Doctor perked up when he heard the boy talk. "My name is Remus."

Rose nodded, then gestured for the Doctor to open the crate. The Doctor complied, coming forward and whipping out his sonic screwdriver.

When the cage opened, Remus came out slowly, still tightly holding his stick. He stared a bit at the sonic screwdriver, but seemed to get over it quickly. He looked at Rose and the Doctor sheepishly and shuffled a bit.

"Sorry," He said apologetically, sounding like he had said it many times before.

"For what?" Rose asked gently.

Remus looked down at his feet. "I could have killed you," he explained. Rose eyes widened in surprise, and the Doctor's curious look became softer and he smiled a bit at the boy.

"Wasn't your fault," He said to him, "You were the one in the cage, and you didn't even hurt anyone. Plus, you can't control it - can you?" the Doctor asked for confirmation.

Remus nodded and looked up. "It happens every full moon," he explained, "I try to be alone when it does."

"Well we can get you home," Rose grinned. "Where and when do you live?"

"And how did you get here?" the Doctor added.

Remus seemed taken aback slightly. "Well - uh - I, I'm, I can't - " Remus took a large breath, seemed to calm himself and center his thoughts, then continued slowly. "I was at school, and my friends were messing about. But something went wrong - there was this portal, and it sucked me in, then I wake up and I'm in the 19th century." He seemed slightly miffed by this, but carried on nonetheless.

"I couldn't find a place for my transformation, so I just went out to the moor, as far away as I could from any people. But when I woke up the next morning, I was in a cage in what I think was a church - 'cause there was monks and all - and they would come in sometimes and chant Latin."

Remus had to pause there, as he was getting slightly worked up, and Rose put a hand on his shoulder supportively. The Doctor smiled at him to show him he was doing well, although internally he was still caught on the 'falling through a portal' part of the story, and the way Remus explained it as if his friends messing around resulted in the portal.

"Then, that other werewolf," Remus shuddered slightly in fear, "I don't know what he was, but it wasn't lycanthropy." The Doctor filed away the word, wondering if that was what Remus was - or had - but didn't interrupt.

"Sometimes they would put me with him on the full moon, and the first time he completely shredded Moony. He was terrified of him afterwards." Remus hugged the stick closer to his body, and it appeared like that was all they were going to get out of him, so the Doctor took over.

"And Moony, who's that?" he asked.

Remus looked slightly embarrassed. "It's what we call my wolf side. My friends came up with it, they call him my 'furry-little-problem'," Remus explained with a ghost of a smile, electing a grin out of the Doctor and Rose.

"Well, we can take you back, can't we Doctor?" Rose directed the last part at him.

The Doctor nodded slightly, "we can certainly try; to the TARDIS!" he grinned


	2. From a Far Away Moon

The Doctor stepped out of the carriage on to the green plains, thanking the person meaning it while Rose and Remus waited silently by the TARDIS. He walked over to them, smiling slightly.

"Let's get you to the med bay," he said to Remus, although he noticed that his wounds were already starting to heal. The Doctor received a nod on return, and he jammed his key into the TARDIS door while sharing an excited and knowing smile with Rose, then entered, walking up to the console. Rose entered afterwards, moving to stand beside him, and Remus came in last.

The boy looked around in slight surprise, eyes roaming the interior of the spaceship.

He turned to them abruptly, "Are you wizards?"

This was certainly not the reaction he expected. Rose giggled next to him, probably from the gobsmacked expression that was most likely on his face.

"Wizards?" He yelped, voice an octave higher, "I'm not a wizard."

Remus seemed slightly disappointed by this answer. "Oh," he said lamely. "Then what are you?"

The Doctor grinned. This, he could answer. "I'm a Time Lord. This is my TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"He's an alien and this is his spaceship and time machine," Rose simplified, grinning at the Doctor's put out look. He soon forgot, though, when he noticed Remus's limp.

"This way," he gestured down the hall, mentally asking the TARDIS to move the med-bay closer to them.

~MSW~

Remus was nervously lying on a white sheeted bed, alien medical devices from both the future and the past surrounding him. The Doctor had healed his most recent wounds with some sort of paste that had itched for a good 5 minutes before it worked. He was now looking on in confusion at the scars it had left behind.

"That's not right," the Doctor muttered, "it's not supposed to leave scarring." Remus saw Rose look over worriedly from where she was standing, a couple of paces behind him.

"It's because they're from a dark creature," Remus spoke up, timidly at first, but with more confidence when the Doctor looked to him with a questioning glance, "Werewolves are dark magic, so they leave scars. They'll fade a little in a couple months, though, since they're self inflicted."

"Magic?" Rose asked with surprise and scepticism coloring her voice. The Doctor's eyebrows furrowed and he pulled down a device attached to the ceiling with a mechanical arm, a gray box on the end covered in buttons and lights. These healing practices were definitely different from Madam Pomfrey's hospital wing, and Remus resolved to merely look on with curiosity and keep his hands to himself in case he touched something dangerous.

The thing beeped and made odd noises, the Doctor sweeping it over the full length of Remus's body. When it was finished, the Doctor looked at it and his eyebrows immediately jumped up and his jaw dropped. "But - but - What?" he exclaimed.

He seemed to not quite believe whatever it said, because he quickly repeated the process. The second results made him look over to Remus in astonishment burst out, "What!?"

Rose sent a confused look at Remus, to which he could only shrug helplessly. "What is it Doctor?" she finally asked.

He looked down at the device before whispering "what?" one final time, then spared a glance at Rose. "It says here you've got some type of virus that's literally changed your genetic code, activating fully in moonlight, which I assume is the lycanthropy you were talking about," the Doctor rattled off to Remus quickly, him only being able to keep up because of seven years deciphering long winded explanations from Sirius and James. "But the scanner also picked up an odd little gene in your chromosomes which generates a powerful radiation inside your body, that energy composition of the radiation allowing you to literally rewrite the laws of the universe and manipulate time, space, and matter," the Doctor continued, sparing a second to take a breath, "on a relatively small scale of course."

By the end of this rant, Rose had a very confused look on her face but appeared to be slowly figuring it out, and Remus was carefully going over all that the Doctor had said in his head. He didn't understand a lot of the words used, but Remus quickly figured out what the Doctor was talking about.

"Yes, that'd be the magic," Remus calmly informed him, unperturbed. The Doctor blinked at him, then quickly whipped out a pair of flimsy looking white glasses, one lense blue and one red, looking over him quickly with him before tucking them back in his coat.

"Well, this is brilliant!" he explained, practically jumping with joy while leaping over to Rose, who was still looking a bit lost. "What is?" she asked.

The Doctor grinned, and Remus was starting to get the feeling that he enjoyed talking very much. "His body generates radiation that allows him to control small portions of the universe," he explained to her, "the possibilities are endless!" There, he paused, and looked over to Remus in confusion, "but no, hold on - hold on, the radiation would be too radical, extremely difficult to control without a conductor of some sort."

Remus nodded, holding up his wand. "That's why we have wands," he said simply. The Doctor was slowly starting to get an incredulous smile on his face, and Rose's eyes widened. "Wait, magic is real? Wizards are real? Wands are real?" she looked over to the Doctor, "how did you not know this?" she asked.

At that question, the Doctor's smile faded, and Remus got a sinking feeling in his stomach, courtesy of his wolf instincts detecting something was wrong. "Remus here is from a parallel world," he answered Rose while looking at Remus, "and I'm sorry, Remus, I'm so sorry, but the TARDIS can't enter parallel universes without them both collapsing."

Remus involuntarily let out a wolf-ish cry of despair as the Doctor looked at him with his face full of sympathy, as the implications of that statement hitting him full force. He was stuck, in a strange world that he knew nothing about, and all that remained of his own world was his wand. He would never see James, Sirius, Peter, or Lily again, he would no longer walk down the twisting halls of Hogwarts, nor would he step foot in Diagon Alley.

Remus slowly pulled his knees up to his head, and he could hear Moony howling in sadness in his mind, despairing the fact that he would never play Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail again. For once, Remus thought in a mixture of shock, anger, sadness, and bitterness, they agreed on something. There wasn't much that Remus and Moony did not in some way clash on, but one of those subjects had always been Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail.

He vaguely heard the Doctor explaining parallel universes to Rose in a quiet voice, but Remus was too engrossed in his own thoughts to pay attention. He already knew what they were anyway, having read practically every book in the Hogwarts library due to all his time spent in the hospital wing recovering from full moons.

Remus sat on the white medical sheets, knees up to his chest for the second time that day, and shook with sobs while Rose looked at him sadly, and the Doctor looked at him with sympathy and understanding in his eyes.


	3. Interlude: Are You Scared, Remus?

" _What's wrong?" She asked, kneeling down in front of him, "Are you scared, Remus?"_

" _Yes," he answered simply. He was looking past her, over her head, at the dark night sky._

" _Of what?" Came her voice, soft and gentle like a mother's should be._

" _Of the moon."_

 **AN: Thoughts? Suggestions? Advice? Go ham. Or whatever that means. Was my science mumbo-jumbo believable? Feed back would be greatly appreciated, and any ideas you might have that I can add to the story would also be greatly appreciated :)**


	4. Schools of Bats

It had been about 10 hours since they encountered the Victorian Werewolf, and the Doctor sat silently at the TARDIS kitchen table as Rose talked with Rick - er - Mickey on the phone. The Doctor couldn't get the image of Remus out of his mind. The scene kept replaying itself in his head, the moment he saw something snap in the teenager's eyes. He had seen that look in himself many times, the look of someone who had lost everything dear to him and knew there was no hope of getting it back.

"Doctor," Rose caught his attention, "Mickey says he found something weird going on at some school. He wants our help."

The Doctor nodded, pushing away the depressing thoughts and memories and forcing a smile on his face. "Sounds like trouble," he smirked at her, and she grinned back.

The Doctor jumped up, instructing Rose to wait for him in the console room, while he wandered the halls of the TARDIS. The TARDIS hummed to him, and he noticed a hallway materialize next to him, and sent a mental thank you to her.

As he started down the hallway, a door the Doctor recognized as the wardrobe slid open to reveal Remus in new clothes, tucking his wand into his pocket.

"Remus," the Doctor greeted, and when he looked at him the Doctor saw the same haunted look in Remus's light brown, gold flecked eyes that once danced across his own before Rose. "Rose's friend has something for us to investigate, would you like to come?" he asked, hoping Remus would accept, knowing it would take his mind off things for at least a little while.

It seemed Remus had the same idea, because after a second or two of thought, he asked, "is it dangerous?"

The Doctor grinned. He had a feeling Remus would go either way. "Most definitely," he answered.

Remus gave a smile as well. "Well, I wouldn't want to miss all the action."

0-0-0-0

Remus sat in the science classroom, keeping an eye on the kids while waiting for the Doctor. He was posing as a young student-teacher, who happened to be unfortunate enough to assist Mr. John Smith.

Speak of the devil, Remus thought as the door swung open and the Doctor sauntered in, still wearing his brown suit and white converse. "Good morning, class. Are we all sitting comfortably?" he asked, grinning.

Remus watched silently, grinning slightly as the Doctor rambled. His eyebrows shot up as one kid, Milo, answered the physics questions perfectly as they got harder and harder. It kind of reminded him of Lily, getting every question right in class, before he quickly shot that train of thought down.

0-0-0-0

The Doctor and Remus sat in the cafeteria, Remus eating only an apple. Rose approached, and he grinned in amusement as she and the Doctor began bickering and messing with each other.

"- Don't tell me I don't fit in," the Doctor was saying.

"You don't fit in," Remus said dryly as the head dinner lady came over and started commanding Rose, escalating into another conversation of Rose berating the Doctor.

"- I'm so going to kill you," Rose hissed at the Doctor. Remus smiled sympathetically at Rose. "I think you're doing great at undercover," he told her, and she shot him a smile before going back to the kitchen.

~MSW~

Remus sat on the table in the staff room, while the Doctor was leaning on the table. Remus looked around the room with just a hint of awe. He was still getting use to the technology and all the bright colors that Hogwarts lacked.

The Doctor looked over to him. "What year did you say you were from again?" he asked, presumably concerned about Remus's knowledge of modern times. Which, Remus thought, he should be, since Remus was not only behind in time in this world, but also the culture.

"1978," Remus replied, and the Doctor's eyebrows knitted together. "But they had electricity in the 1970s," the Doctor pointed out quietly as the headmaster walked in.

"Wizards don't use electricity," Remus informed him, "that's muggle technology."

"Muggle?" the Doctor muttered quietly to himself while Remus looked up when the headmaster started speaking.

"Excuse me, colleagues. A moment of your time. May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith. Miss Smith is a journalist who is writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times. I thought it might be useful for her to get a view from the trenches, so to speak. Don't spare my blushes,"

Remus looked at the woman who entered behind Mr. Finch. She looked kind, he decided, and brave. She didn't seem nosy and intrusive like the wizards working for the Prophet did. He looked over to the Doctor when he heard him inhale sharply, and saw the look of astonishment and happiness on his face.

"You know her?" Remus asked quietly as Ms. Smith started towards them.

"Oh yes," the Doctor breathed out, then smiled widely as Ms. Smith stopped before them.

"Hello," she greeted, and the Doctor only smiled wider while replying, "Oh, I should think so."

"And you are?" she asked, looking at both Remus and the Doctor. "My name is Remus Lupin, Miss," Remus said, giving her a small smile. She returned it and turned to the Doctor when he answered.

"Hm? Er, Smith. John Smith," he said, caught a little off guard, but still smiling at her. Remus didn't miss the flash of sadness that crossed her eyes when she said that name.

"John Smith. I used to have a friend who went by that name."

"It's a very common man," the Doctor countered.

"He was a very.. Uncommon man, " she said fondly, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you. Yes, very nice. More than nice. Brilliant." Remus thought the Doctor's face might break if he tried to smile any wider, and he stayed quiet while watching the scene unfold of the Doctor apparently meeting an old friend, although he wondered why she didn't recognize him.

"Er, so, um, have you worked here long?" Ms. Smith brought them back on topic.

Remus decided to intervene before the Doctor could scare her off. "No, it's only our second day. I'm a student teacher, Mr. Smith is a science teacher," he told her pleasantly.

"Oh, you're new, then," she leaned forward slightly and lowered her voice, as if to tell a secret, "So, what do you think of the school? I mean, this new curriculum? So many children getting ill. Doesn't that strike you as odd?" The Doctor leaned forward as well.

"You don't sound like someone just doing a profile," he noted. Ms. Smith smiled a little, "Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here."

"No; Good for you," the Doctor agreed as she began to move away, and he looked after her as she left to the other teachers with pride on his face, "Good for you. Oh, good for you, Sarah Jane Smith!"

~MSW~

The quartet consisting of Rose, Mickey, the Doctor, and Remus, moved through the dark school, keeping an eye on their quiet surroundings.

"Ooh, it's weird seeing the school at night. When I was a kid I use to think all the teachers slept there," Rose said lowly as she walked silently.

"Hogwarts was the boarding school I went to," Remus remarked just as quietly, "My friends and I spent nearly every night sneaking around." When he started to get that heart-broken look on his face, the Doctor quickly changed the topic.

"All right, team," he made a face, "Oh, I hate people who say team. Er, gang. Er, comrades," the Doctor shook his head, "Anyway, Rose, go to the kitchen. Get a sample of that oil. Mickey, Remus, the new staff are all Maths teachers. Go and check out the Maths department. I'm going to look in Finch's office. Be back here in ten minutes."

"You going to be all right?" Rose asked the two of them as the Doctor headed up the stairs. Mickey was the one who answered. "Me? Please. Infiltration and investigation? I'm an expert at this."

Remus and Rose watching him walk off, and waited in amusement as he came back. "Where's the Maths department?" Mickey asked in embarrassment. Rose gave him the directions with a smile, and Remus followed after him, snickering quietly to himself.

As the others went to do their job, Mickey and Remus walked side by side down the dark hallway towards the maths department.

"So who are you, mate?" Mickey asked Remus, glancing over at him. "How'd you end up with the Doctor and Rose?"

"I fell through a portal and was captured by Victorians monks who worshiped werewolves," Remus said bluntly. Mickey just blinked and said, "oh," lamely.

When they reached the mathematics portion of the school, they stopped walking and looked around. "Where do we start?" Remus asked Mickey, seeing as he was more experienced in both aliens and muggles. Mickey shrugged.

"How 'bout here?" he said, walking towards what looked like a cupboard. Mickey turned the handle and opened the blue door, but jumped back and screamed immediately after. Remus instinctively whipped out his wand, but paused when all he saw was packages of rats. He put his wand back in the pocket of his dark brown wool trench coat and crouched down to examine the rats, while Mickey was shifting through them and still slightly panicked.

Remus smelled the Doctor, Rose, and another familiar scent approaching, so he picked up one of the dead rats and turned around to face them as he rose up off the ground. They ran around the corner, the Doctor in the lead, and slowed down when they saw Remus and Mickey. Remus looked at the third person, who happened to be the Ms. Smith he had met earlier, and tilted his head in interest but didn't say anything, sensing the tension between Ms. Smith and Rose.

"Sorry! Sorry, it was only me," Mickey began breathlessly, "You told me to investigate, so I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell on me."

The Doctor bent down and picked up a couple, looking them over, while Rose looked down at the one in Remus's hand with wide eyes. "Oh, my God, they're rats. Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats," she said in disgust.

The Doctor got up from his position and looked at Mickey with raised eyebrows. "And you decided to scream."

"It took me by surprise!" Mickey defended himself. "Like a little girl?" the Doctor continued to mock, voice going up an octave.

"It was dark! I was covered in rats!" Remus chuckled silently to himself, watching the scene in amusement. "Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt."

"Hello, can we focus?" Rose interrupted them, "Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?"

"Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons. They dissect them," Ms. Smith began, and Remus knew an insult was coming next, "Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?" He pursed his lips. Sometimes he didn't like it when his talent at people-reading was correct. Rose was quick to come back with a retort.

"Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the dark ages?" Ms. Smith was about to reply, but Remus jumped in before it could become an argument.

"I think we should go to Mr. Finch's office. Everything started when he arrived," the Doctor sent him a grateful look while Ms. Smith and Rose continued to give each other dirty looks.

"Good idea," the Doctor said brightly, before tossing his rat at Mickey, who startled, then led the way at a quick pace. The others followed, and Remus looked down at all the rats. He tossed his own rat that he was holding in the pile then took out his wand and levitated them all back into the closet, closing the door afterwards and running to catch up with the group.

He caught up just in time to see Mickey slap the Doctor on the back and say, "Ho, ho, mate. The missus and the ex. Welcome to every man's worst nightmare."

The Doctor brought out his sonic for the headmaster's door. "Maybe those rats were food," he thought out loud, opening the door. "Food for what?" Rose asked. Remus tensed when he smelled a familiar but somehow slightly off scent. He recognized it from the bats used during Halloween time at Hogwarts.

"Rose, you know you used to think all the teachers slept in the school?" the Doctor began slowly, and Remus held his wand tightly just in case, "Well, they do."

Hanging from the ceiling was about a dozen giant bat-like creatures, and as Mickey blanched and turned tail, followed by Rose and Ms. Smith at a slower pace, Remus looked at the sleeping creatures with fascination and started mentally logging their features. Remus couldn't help but be interested in them, as he always had a knack for Defense Against the Dark Arts and Magical Creatures. He supposed it came hand in hand with his condition, but he had a talent for it which he didn't let go to waist. The Doctor turned more slowly and nodded for Remus to follow the others, and Remus snapped out of his examination of them and walked after the three humans with the Doctor closing the door to the office and soon following suit.

As soon as he exited the school, Remus felt the tug in his bones and the tensing in his muscles that told him it would not be long before there was a full moon, but he ignored it in favor of the current investigation.

Outside, Mickey was breathing heavily. "I am not going back in there. No way," he said. "Those were teachers," Rose said in slight disbelief, also out of breath. The Doctor, however, was perfectly fine. "When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people. Come on," he rattled off at a fast speed, and Mickey shook his head.

"Come on? You've got to be kidding!"

"I need the TARDIS," the Doctor explained, "I've got to analyse that oil from the kitchen."

Ms. Smith walked past the Doctor, saying, "I might be able to help you there. I've got something to show you," in an excited voice.

She led them to what Remus assumed was her car (or, odd muggle transportation device) and opened up the back of it. The Doctor reached in and uncovered something that had a blanket over it, then immediately broke into a smile at the sight of a strange metal thing that looked vaguely like a dog.

"K9!" he cheered, "Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, Remus Lupin, allow me to introduce K9 - well, K9 Mark Three to be precise." Rose made a face.

"Why does he look so... disco?" she asked, and the Doctor straightened. "Oi! Listen, in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge. What's happened to him?" he asked Ms. Smith. Remus looked at the machine blankly, having no idea whatsoever what it was or what it was supposed to do, and he caught Mickey shaking his head out of the corner of his eye.

As the Doctor and Ms. Smith discussed getting K9 repaired and Rose impatiently cutting in, and Remus and Mickey occupied with just looking at it, none of them noticed the bat-like creature flying across the sky under the nearly full moon.


	5. Joining the Pack

In the muggle cafe, Remus was uncomfortable. He had not been to many muggle places, and it was difficult to be in some place so similar to what he was used to yet so very different at the same time. The school was completely alien to him, being incredibly different than Hogwarts, but being in the cafe, a familiar environment except for the fact that there were no levitating tea cups, candles lighting themselves, or pastries that seemed alive, was exceedingly unnerving. He sat at a table by himself at one of the tables between Rose and Mickey, and the Doctor and Miss Smith, but did not listen to either of the conversations.

Getting lost in his thoughts of his current situation, on top of the difficult surroundings and tugging of the moon, equaled up to him sitting stiffly and staring at the table cloth with a lost and pained look on his face. He was especially grateful when K9 came back to life and the Doctor beckoned them all over.

At the revelation that the bat creatures were called Krillitanes, Remus memorized the name and listened with interest to the explanation of the species that the Doctor provided, but tensed when he said they were doing something to to children.

Remus and Mickey carried K9 back to Miss Smith's car, and Remus stayed quiet while Miss Smith asked where Mickey fit in. He patted his back sympathetically when Mickey realized he was the 'tin dog', whatever that meant.

"What about you, Remus?" Miss Smith asked him. Remus looked up and shrugged. "They saved me from Victorian monks. I guess I'll be on my way when all this is over," he explained, trying to keep the panic of that eventually happening off his face. Remus didn't know where he would go in this strange muggle world, but he always knew that after graduating Hogwarts he would most likely be out of a job and with no home as well, so he had prepared himself to be able to survive in the wilderness with the help of Moony - as much as he hated it; However, he had never been particularly happy about this fact of his life, which was why he was so relieved when Dumbledore had offered him a place in the Order of the Phoenix to fight against the Dark Lord.

"Why don't you ask to travel with him?" she suggested, and Remus immediately shook his head. "They wouldn't want me around, and I don't want to burden them," he said, leaving out the fact that he was a werewolf. It had been ingrained into him at an early age never to let that secret slip, even if he was in a entirely different universe. Miss Smith simply smiled and remarked, "Oh, you never know."

A piercing cry startled them out of the conversation, and they ran over to the Doctor and Rose, a Krillitane heading right for them. Everyone ducked, and the Krillitane flew off without hurting anybody, Remus staring after it.

~MSW~

The next day found the Doctor, Rose, Mickey, and Remus back at the school, ready to stop whatever the Krillitanes had planned.

"Rose and Sarah, you go to the Maths room. Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside. Here, you might need this" he ordered, handing the sonic screwdriver to Miss Smith while Remus noticed Rose hold her hand out for it. Remus didn't think it was a good idea to pair up Miss Smith and Rose, as they obviously disliked each other, but he chose to keep quiet. "Mickey, surveillance. I want you outside," he continued.

"What, just stand outside?" Mickey frowned.

Miss Smith tossed him her car keys, "Here, take these, you can keep K9 company."

"Don't forget to leave the window open a crack," the Doctor called back as he continued walking. "But he's metal!" Mickey protested, but the Doctor just remarked, "I didn't mean for him."

"What are you and Remus going to do?" Rose looked to him. Remus looked to the Doctor as well, ready for his task. It reminded him somewhat of James and Sirius's plans, when they would give out orders to him and Peter for a grand prank.

"We're going to have a word with Mr. Finch," the Doctor replied grimly, pulling Remus out of his thoughts.

As they split up, Remus looked to the Doctor once more. "What do you need me for?" he asked curiously. It wasn't like he was an expert in krillitanes, the Doctor seemed to have that covered, and he wasn't really experienced in making villain masterminds spill all their plans.

"In case something goes wrong. Plus, you want to meet a krillitane, don't you?" the Doctor answered. Remus tilted his head, realizing it was true. He was interested in the krillitanes, and meeting one would be an fascinating experience. And he supposed the Doctor would want him as backup, given his magic.

Remus and the Doctor wandered the school, looking for the headmaster. Remus spotted him from above while on the flight of stairs and nudged the Doctor to get his attention, nodding downwards.

As if sensing them, Mr. Finch turned on the spot and looked up straight at the Doctor, who wore a grim expression, Remus stood a bit behind him feeling slightly apprehensive.

They followed the headmaster from afar, Remus with his wand stuck up his sleeve and ready to be drawn, and somehow ending up in the pool room. Remus thought it odd the Muggles had a room with only a pool in it, but he supposed they didn't have enough room for a lake outside.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked as they entered from one side, Mr. Finch from the other. Remus decided to stand back and let the Doctor do the talking, very aware of the lump he felt in the sleeve of his coat from his wand.

"My name is Brother Lassa. And you?" Finch answered.

"The Doctor. This here is Remus," the Doctor introduced, though Remus noted how 'Brother Lassa' barely glanced at him, "Since when did Krillitanes have wings?"

Remus listened intently as Brother Lassa described their shape, how they stole it from the people of 'Bessan'. Lassa continued to talk to the Doctor, now asking his own questions.

"-And what of the Time Lords? I always thought of you as such a pompous race. Ancient, dusty senators, so frightened of change and chaos. And of course, they're all but extinct. Only you. The last," Remus startled at this news, but he didn't outwardly show it, spare for a slight widening of the eyes. So that was why he had been so sympathetic, Remus thought. He noticed the looks the Doctor had sent him whenever his home universe was brought up, now he understood how the Doctor could know how it felt. Although, at least Remus knew that his people were alive, despite the war, and was just cut off from them. He didn't think he would be able to continue on if all the wizards died.

"This plan of yours. What is it?," the Doctor changed the subject, eyeing Remus a bit from the corner of his eye to see his reaction. He didn't want to talk about his planet, and wasn't necessarily planning on telling Remus, but was relieved to see only understanding in the boy's eyes.

"You don't know," Lassa realized, and the Doctor shrugged. "That's why I'm asking."

"Well, show me how clever you are. Work it out." The two of them were slowly getting closer and closer, walking around the edge of the pool, and Remus was getting tenser with each step, though he stayed behind the Doctor and didn't intrude.

"If I don't like it, then it will stop," the Doctor warned.

"Fascinating," Lassa breathed, now face to face with the Doctor. He tilted his head and studied the Time Lord intently, "Your people were peaceful to the point of indolence. You seem to be something new. Would you declare war on us, Doctor?"

"I'm so old now," the Doctor replied tiredly, "I used to have so much mercy. You get one warning. That was it." The Doctor turned and nodded to Remus, then began to walk back the way they came with Remus trailing behind him.

"But we're not even enemies. Soon you will embrace us. The next time we meet, you will join with me. I promise you," the headmaster called after them.

As soon as the pool door closed behind them, Remus remarked, "Well that didn't go too bad," causing the Doctor to crack a smile.

~MSW~

The Doctor and Remus navigated their way through the school towards the Maths department, where Rose and Miss Smith were. Remus had a feeling that the two woman had probably stabilized their relationship by now, whether it be as friends or enemies, he didn't know, but he very much hoped they weren't at each other's throats.

They entered the classroom to find Rose and Miss Smith laughing hysterically, and they turned to the Doctor when they heard them enter, but didn't seem to be able to stop laughing.

"How's it going?" the Doctor asked, but they continued.

"What? Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these," the Doctor continued, slightly disgruntled. But they were unable to stop, Rose even pointing at the Doctor as her laughter rose.

"What? Stop it!" the Doctor whined, but Remus was sporting a small smile behind him. It seemed the two women had bonded, and it was very amusing watching them laugh at the Doctor while he got flustered and confused and, Remus suspected, slightly offended.

~MSW~

Rose and Remus directed the children away from the classroom they were occupying while the Doctor and Sarah Jane worked on the computers.

The Doctor seemed unable to hack the computers (muggle tech that Remus was unfamiliar with), however they suddenly turned on by themselves and a strange green code rapidly flew across the screen.

"You wanted the programme, there it is," Miss Smith remarked, everyone standing to look at the larger monitor in the front of the class.

"Some sort of code," the Doctor muttered, while Remus looked at the symbols intently. Most were unrecognizable to him, though some of them vaguely resembled runes he had learned before.

But the Doctor seemed to recognize it, as he started staring at the code in astonishment, "No… no, that can't be. The Skasis Paradigm. They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm."

"The Skasis what?" Miss Smith voiced the question they were all thinking.

"The God maker," he explained, "The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control," the Doctor looked to Remus, "Similar to you, Remus, but on a massive scale. They could change entire galaxies instantly." Remus's eyes widened at this bit of news. Control over time, space, and matter were nothing new to him, but to be able to change entire worlds? No one should have that power, whether wizard, muggle, or otherwise.

"What, and the kids are like a giant computer?" Rose asked.

" Yes," the Doctor confirmed, "And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil," he started pacing, working it out, "That oil from the kitchens, it works as a, as a conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer."

Rose looked at him worriedly, "But that oil's on the chips, I've been eating them."

"What's fifty nine times thirty five?" the Doctor asked her, and she answered immediately. "Two thousand and sixty five." The Doctor made a there you go gesture.

"Oh my god," Rose breathed, frightened by how fast she was able to come up with an answer.

"But why children?" Remus asked. If all they had to do was feed people oil, anybody should be able to work.

"It's got to be children. The God maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code, they're using their souls," he replied grimly.

Remus caught sight of Mr. Finch, Brother Lassa, entering the room, and immediately whipped out his wand and aimed it at the alien. The Doctor turned around just as Mr. Finch remarked, "Let the lesson begin. Think of it, Doctor. With the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it," seeming unperturbed by the wand, although Remus supposed it did just look like a bit of wood to him.

"Oh yeah? The whole of creation with the face of Mister Finch?" the Doctor countered, "Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are."

Mr. Finch continued to try and convince him, "You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order? Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good."

"What, by someone like you?" the Doctor nearly laughed.

"No, someone like you," Lassa whispered, and the Doctor immediately quieted, surprised, "The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God at my side. Imagine what you could do. Think of the civilisations you could save. Perganon, Assinta. Your own people, Doctor, standing tall. The Time Lords reborn," he coaxed him.

"Doctor, don't listen to him," Miss Smith immediately said, but Lassa quickly rounded on her. "And you could be with him throughout eternity. Young, fresh, never wither, never age, never die. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes," he turned back to the Doctor, "How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us."

"I could save everyone," the Doctor considered, Remus still holding his wand level with Mr. Finch, prepared to cast a spell but unsure on what to do. It wasn't his place to try and convince the Doctor to join or stop the krillitane, that would be hypocritical of him. He, the wizard, telling someone that it wasn't right to control time, space, and matter. No, he would have to let the Doctor and the muggles come to a decision without his input.

"Yes," Mr. Finch whispered.

"I could stop the war," the Doctor said quietly, staring at nothing.

"No," Sarah Jane's voice cut through firmly, "The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world, or a relationship, everything has its time. And everything ends." The Doctor looked to her, then to the code, sucking in a breath and making a decision.

He picked up a chair and hurled it at the large screen, Remus immediately grabbing the two muggled and pushing them behind him to shield them from any glass. "Out!" the Doctor yelled, and the rest immediately complied.

They ran out of the class, Mr. Finch now nowhere in sight, before a terrible screeching sound echoed through the halls and pierced Remus's sensitive ears, making him cry out in pain and stumble forward. Rose and Miss Smith helped him walk as it continued, and he righted himself and followed them down the stairs as soon as he recovered.

They met Mickey and a young student at the base of the stairs. "What is going on?" Mickey demanded, but no one was able to reply as they had to quickly retreat when several krillitane crawled and flew down a nearby hallway.

They were caught at a dead end in the cafeteria, and Remus turned around and held his wand up once more when Finch and his fellow krillitanes entered.

"Are they my teachers?" the student asked, staring wide eyed at the bat-people.

"Yeah, sorry," said the Doctor.

"We need the Doctor alive. As for the others? You can feast," Finch ordered. As soon as the krillitane began descending, Remus covered the youngest in the room, that being the student, with a quick Protego that shimmered into life in a transparent golden light. A krillitane bounced off of it, and he sent a Stupify to one that was heading for Miss Smith, making if drop to the floor, unconscious. He noticed the Doctor fighting them off with a chair from the corner of his eye, but his attention was drawn to a laser-like spell that was emitted from K9, who came rolling into the middle of the room.

"K9, hold them back!" the Doctor instructed the metal dog as everyone ran to the door, the Doctor sonicing it shut behind them.

In the physics laboratory, everyone took a moment to catch their breath, except Remus and the Doctor, who were doing fine. The Doctor was pacing in thought, Remus watching him, while the two women leaned on the table.

"It's the oil," the Doctor realized, "Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil. That's it! They've changed their physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens?" he quickly asked Rose.

"Barrels of it," she said, quickly standing alert when the krillitanes screeched at the door and began clawing at it. Remus, however, was slightly distracted, wondering how one managed to get oil from a giant bat.

"Okay, we need to get to the kitchens. Mickey," the Doctor addressed, and Mickey rolled his eyes. "What now, hold the coats?"

"Get all the children unplugged and out of the school," the Doctor corrected, "Now then, bats, bats, bats. How do we fight bats?" he muttered.

The student just walked up to one of the red devices on the wall and elbowed it, causing a ringing to resound around the school. The krillitanes held their heads in pain, but, unfortunately, so did Remus. The Doctor pushed through the door and the stunned krillitanes while the humans followed suit, Rose and Sarah Jane practically dragging Remus along.

He was able to run on his own when the noise cut off, nodding to the women in thanks. They made their way into the kitchen, along with K9, and the Doctor soniced open a barrel of the oil. Or at least, tried to.

"They've been deadlock sealed. Finch must've done that. I can't open them," he said rapidly, trying another barrel.

"The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser, but my batteries are failing," K9 informed the Doctor.

"Right, everyone out the back door, K9 stay with me," the Doctor instructed them, "Remus, cover them," Remus quickly nodded, understanding his meaning to be 'if this doesn't work', and ran after the muggles.

He and the three muggles quickly made their way outside, Miss Smith waiting by the door for the Doctor and K9. Remus stood a little ways behind her with his wand drawn, ready to take down the krillitanes if the Doctor's plan didn't work, while Rose took the student out to the front of the school and away from danger.

The Doctor exited the large red doors, locking them shut behind them, but Sarah Jane noticed the absence of K9, "Where's K9?"

"We need to run," the Doctor told her.

"Where is he? What have you done?" she cried. The Doctor grabbed her and pulled her along with him, not saying a word. Remus followed behind, glancing back at the school apprehensively. They all ran into the front parking lot, now being crowded with children, and the school became engulfed in the flames of an explosion.

The children started cheering, Remus grinning a little at the sight of it, and finally put his wand away, sensing the danger was gone. He gave Miss Smith and the Doctor their space while they mourned for K9, choosing instead to chat with the excited students. Remus assumed that the metal dog had had a conscience, much like some magical items that had developed their own mind.

~MSW~

A few hours later, the TARDIS stood in a park with Remus, Rose and Mickey inside. Remus looked over from where he was staring at the TARDIS rotor with an inquisitive look on his face when Miss Smith and the Doctor entered.

"You've redecorated," Miss Smith noted. The Doctor nodded, "Do you like it?"

"Oh, I, I do. Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but er, yeah. It'll do," she smiled. "I love it," Rose grinned.

"Hey you, what's forty seven times three hundred and sixty nine?" Miss Smith joked with Rose. Rose shrugged, "No idea. It's gone now, the oil's faded."

"But you're still clever. More than a match for him," Miss Smith said, making Rose smile. "You and me both," she looked over to the Doctor who was playing with the controls and said expectantly, "Doctor?"

He looked up, "Er, we're about to head off, but you could come with us," he said hopefully.

She smiled but shook her head, "No. I can't do this anymore. Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead. Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own." The Doctor looked disappointed, but nodded in understanding.

"Can I come?" Mickey asked suddenly, making everyone look at him, "No, not with you," he nodded at Sarah Jane, "I mean with you. Because I'm not the tin dog, and I want to see what's out there."

"Oh, go on, Doctor. Sarah Jane Smith, a Mickey Smith. You need a Smith on board," Miss Smith encouraged, although Remus noticed the less than happy expression on Rose's face.

"Okay then, I could do with a laugh," the Doctor gave in, and Mickey smiled, but then hesitated and turned to Rose, "Rose, is that okay?"

"No great, why not?" Rose lied rather unconvincingly.

Before an awkward silence could fall, the Doctor turned to Remus. "What about you Remus? Fancy coming with us?"

Remus startled slightly, looking at the Doctor in shock, "Me?" he began, "But -"

The Doctor simply grinned and waved him off, "Well it's better than running around in an unfamiliar universe, and we could always avoid full moons," the Doctor coaxed, wanting Remus onboard.

Remus glanced at Rose, who smiled at him encouragingly, then at Miss Smith, who gave him a small knowing smile.

"Alright," he hesitantly gave in, "But I don't want to hurt you-"

"Ooh, we'll be fine," the Doctor cut him off once more, "In fact, we could avoid full moons for the rest of your life." Remus's eyes grew wide at this revelation that he didn't think of, his mouth opening and closing repeatedly in shock.

Miss Smith smiled at them all, "Well, I'd better go." Everyone went their separate ways, Mickey off to explore the TARDIS, the Doctor at the controls, and Miss Smith and Rose going over to the side to talk, and Remus still standing there with a star struck face.

Miss Smith and the Doctor exited, Rose watching them go, before she turned around and noticed Remus still standing there. She laughed, going over to nudge him. "What is it Remus?" she asked.

"I - Well, I…" he steadied himself, coming out of his stupor. "I've been a werewolf since I was four, and I always wanted to go back. I guess I can't quite believe I never have to transform again," he explained.

Rose smiled at him, "That's the Doctor, you just can't quite believe him," Rose remarked fondly, laughing as she went to sit in the captain's chair.

Remus finally smiled, ignoring Moony's angry growls inside his head and walked back to the TARDIS console, looking at all the odd buttons and knobs.

The Doctor entered the TARDIS smiling and Remus looked back at him, his own excitement starting to grow.

"Well then, Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, Remus Lupin," He began, grabbing hold of the lever to send them into the Vortex, "Let's go see the universe!"

He pulled the lever, and the TARDIS dematerialized, leaving Sarah Jane with a present, and the new TARDIS crew with a all of time ahead of them.

 **A/N: And now Remus is officially** **on board** **as a companion. Up next is an interlude :)**


	6. The New Den

Rose was off showing Mickey around the maze of corridors in the TARDIS while the Doctor and Remus were in the control room, Remus sitting on one of the coral structures with his legs swinging lazily below him and the Doctor working on something under the console.

Remus had forgone the tour that Rose offered, having already explored himself. There were quite a few very strange rooms, most of which held unfamiliar technology, but some of them had been recognizable. He had also noticed how rooms and hallways were constantly changing, which was nothing new to him.

"The TARDIS is alive, right?" Remus called to the Doctor, who banged his head on the console when he jumped from the sudden noise.

Remus looked down at the Doctor who winced and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah," he said slowly, "How did you know that?"

Remus smiled fondly, looking at the rotor. "She feels like Hogwarts."

"Your school was alive?" the Doctor asked curiously, and Remus nodded.

"Apparently it was so old and had soaked up so much magic, it just grew a mind of its own," he explained at the Doctor's questioning look. The Doctor looked thoughtful at the information, and Remus looked around the room once more before sighing and jumping down off the support beam.

"I'm going to find a room," he said to the Doctor, who simply nodded and went back to work.

Remus look his time walking down the corridors, looking for a door that might lead to a bedroom. He stopped suddenly and backtracked when he saw one room had a little name plaque next to it, reading 'Remus Lupin'. He eyed it curiously before cautiously opening the door.

He was greeted by a bedroom that looked like a combination of his home bedroom and the Hogwarts dormitories. The floor was made of old wood, and the walls were stone blocks. There was a bed with the head facing the wall with a trunk at the foot of it, a gray carpet next to it, and a wooden desk in the corner, along with an empty bookshelf next to another wall. On the wall opposite the door, there was a simple square window that showed a grassy field, which Remus assumed was fake as the window didn't open. The room was lit by candles instead of muggle electricity, which Remus found as a relief.

He looked around the room in awe for a moment before smiling and looking up at the stone ceiling. "Thank you," he addressed the TARDIS, and he could have sworn he heard a mechanical hum in reply.

Remus walked over to the desk, and found a leather bound journal on it, as well as some ink and a quill. He was thankful it was not a pen or pencil, as he was not too accustomed with writing with those, and happy for the TARDIS's attention to detail.

Remus opened the book to the first page, seeing it and the rest of it to be blank, and slowly sat down in the wooden chair. He stared at the blank page a minute, just thinking, then made up his mind.

He carefully dipped the tip of the quill into the ink and began the familiar practice of writing. However, he did not write about his experience, no, instead he wrote about the interesting krillitanes he had encountered. He put down all the facts he had picked up about them, all the things he had observed, and drew a couple of pictures. When he was finished, he nodded to himself and closed the book, setting everything back in its place. That was when he decided that he would write about every creature he encountered in this universe, try to learn as much as he could. There wasn't much of a point, honestly, other than he was curious, and needed something to distract himself from time to time. Everyone needs a hobby, and now that he no longer had to keep Sirius or James out of trouble, he might as well start a new one.

 **Apologies for the lax in updates, I'll start posting more frequently. Also sorry for the short chapter. The Girl in the Fireplace is up next.**


	7. France in Space

The sound of an odd wheezing noise filled the futuristic room of the abandoned space ship, ceasing when a large blue box fully faded into existence. The Doctor walked out first, observing the surroundings of the dark and dreary spaceship with his three companions following behind him.

"It's a spaceship. Brilliant! I got a spaceship on my first go," Mickey exclaimed, practically bursting with excitement. Remus, however, was looking a lot less excited and a lot more cautious considering the state that the ship was in. The only light came from strange contraptions on the walls and there was wiring and bits of metal strewn haphazardly throughout the room.

"It looks kind of abandoned," Rose noted, voicing Remus's thoughts, "Anyone on board?"

The Doctor had his hands shoved casually in his pockets as he responded, "Nah, nothing here. Well, nothing dangerous. Well, not that dangerous. You know what, I'll just have a quick scan, in case there's anything dangerous," doing nothing to ease Remus's slight tension. He rolled his eyes at the Doctor's rambling, fairly used to it by now even though they hadn't spent that much time together.

 _Blimey this place is creepy,_ Remus thought. Not that he had a problem with abandoned places - just look at the shrieking shack - it was the thought of what could make a ship in the middle of space totally abandoned that set Remus on slightly edge.

"So," Rose walked up to the Doctor as he fiddled with some tech, "What's the date, how far have we gone?"

"About three thousand years into your future, give or take," the Doctor answered as he pulled up on a glowing cylinder which powered up the lights over head. "Fifty first century. Diagmar Cluster, you're a long way from home, Mickey. Two and a half galaxies," he remarked to Mickey, who was gazing out the window.

Rose walked up behind him and squeezed his shoulders. "Mickey Smith meet the universe. See anything you like?"

Remus meanwhile was staring above him at the windows on the ceiling that showed a purple and blue space littered with stars.

 _First time off Earth,_ Remus thought, _Or, well, a Earth. I suppose I've been on two earths now._

That was strange to think about. He knew that muggles had manage to get to the moon in his time, but he never thought that he would leave the United Kingdom, let alone Earth or his entire universe.

"It's so realistic," Mickey said breathlessly, making Remus roll his eyes playfully.

"That's because it's real," he remarked sarcastically, though not unkindly. Remus was still confused as to what Rose's problem with Mickey joining them was; she seemed fine now. Perhaps an ex-boyfriend? Rose and the Doctor did seem rather enamored with each other, and that could lead to Rose not wanting Mickey around.

"Dear me, had some cowboys in here. A ton of repair work going on," the Doctor announced, rummaging through scattered wiring and tools that laid about the spacecraft. "That's odd, look at that. All the warp engines are going. Full capacity," he indicated a projection of the spaceship.

The three companions began walking around the control panel the Doctor was observing. "There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe, but we're not moving. So where's all that power going?" he continued.

"Where did all the crew go?" Rose spoke up, brows furrowed.

"Good question. There's no life readings on board." concern and curiosity was seeping into the Doctor's voice while Remus looked around. His eyebrows drew together, no longer able to ignore the strange scent he had been picking up since they landed here. At first he thought that was just how spaceships smelled, but the more time he spent here the more he realized it was out of place.

"Well, we're in deep space. They didn't just nip out for a quick fag," Rose sighed, and the Doctor responded in kind, but Remus wasn't listening to them anymore.

"I smell something odd," He spoke up, causing the others to look at him, as he hadn't spoken very much since landing here. "Sort of like… cooked meat." Remus's nose wrinkled at that. Although he was very much a fan of meat, this kind smelled extremely burnt, which instantly put him off an appetite.

The others began smelling the air as well. "Yeah, someone's cooking," Rose remarked, hands on her hips.

"Sunday Roast, definitely," Mickey agreed, still sounding excited. The Doctor pressed a button on the control panel which caused a wall to slide open behind them. They all turned and began walked towards it, now very curious as to what was going on.

It was revealed to be an ornate fireplace with a panelled wall and clock on the mantelpiece, fire crackling inside it.

"Well, there's something you don't see in your average spaceship," the Doctor paused and then walked into the room and scanned the fireplace with his screwdriver, "Eighteenth century. French. Nice mantle. Not a hologram. It's not even a reproduction. This actually is an eighteenth century French fireplace. Double sided. There's another room through there."

"Can't be, that's the outer hull of the ship. Look," Rose countered, peering out of a small porthole.

"Hello then," the Doctor said out of the blue, making Remus turn to look at him, "what's your name?"

Remus crouched down on the other side of the Doctor from Mickey, all of them looking in the fireplace to see a small girl in a nightgown sitting on the other side.

"Reinette," the girl introduced herself, not seeming very disturbed for suddenly finded strange people in her fireplace.

"Reinette, that's a lovely name. Can you tell me where you are at the moment, Reinette?"

"In my bedroom," came the slow reply, probably wondered how the Doctor couldn't know that.

Remus listened and stayed quiet as the Doctor continued asking Reinette questions with a friendly smile and she answering in turn with a smile of her own.

When the Doctor said goodbye to Reinette, they all stood up from the fireplace and faced each other. Mickey was immediately on the Doctor's case.

"You said this ship was in the 51st century."

"I also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe," the Doctor countered, "I think we just found the hole. Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink."

"What's that?" Mickey asked, curious.

"No idea, just made it up. Didn't want to say magic door." Remus snorted off to the side.

He briefly entertained the thought of it being some sort of variation on the floo network, but promptly dismissed it. The only similarity between the 'magic door' and the floo network was them both involving fireplaces.

"And on the other side of the magic door is france 1727?" Rose asked.

The Doctor nodded and looked back to the fireplace, "Well, she was speaking french. Right period french too."

"She was speaking english, I heard her!" Mickey burst out, Remus cocking his head to the side and nodding along with Mickey's statement.

"That's the TARDIS, translates for ya," Rose explained to them, wrapping an arm around Mickey's shoulder.

Remus accepted this easily. Mickey apparently was more astonished. "Even French?"

"Gotcha!" the Doctor suddenly exclaimed from examining the fireplace. The wall immediately began turning, leaving the three of them on the other side of it from the Doctor.

"Doctor!"


	8. Like Clockwork

The companions looked at each other in worry, now alone on the strange spaceship.

"He does that often?" Remus asked knowingly. He figured that was the kind of person the Doctor was, the one to dive headfirst into something.

Rose sighed and nodded, lips pierced. "Always running off. He's the one that tells _us_ not to wander off, and then what does he do? Goes against his own rule!" she ranted, exasperated. Remus grinned a bit at her and offered a 'what can you do?' shrug.

Their conversation was cut off when the wall with the fireplace abruptly started rotating again, letting loose the Doctor who wasted no time in running to grab something on the wall and revealing a robotic-looking man who was struggling to get unattached from the fireplace.

The Doctor took the device, which looked similar to a large gun, and sprayed the robot with the white mist it emitted until the thing stopped struggling.

"Excellent. Ice gun," Mickey remarked and Remus nodded.

"Fire extinguisher," the Doctor corrected, tossing it to Rose who looked it over.

Remus eyed the Fire extinguisher gun. "Sirius was right; Muggles do make weird but cool things." Mickey gave him a look for that remark, but Rose and the Doctor were still focused on the French looking robot.

As they discussed it, the Doctor strode forward and wiped the mask off its head, revealing a clear dome for a skull with bronze clockwork gears inside.

"Oh, you are beautiful!" the Doctor exclaimed, much like he had done when first seeing Remus and the other werewolf. The Doctor continued to swoon over the robot, while Remus was just trying to figure out if the Doctor needed those glasses or not.

Remus started when the thing dematerialized into yellow light and disappeared. "Short range teleport. Can't have gone far, could still be on board," the Doctor explained in a hurry, walking back to the fireplace.

"What is it?" Rose questioned, still holding the gun. Remus wanted to know that too, he hadn't seen much of technology, but what he had seen had blown him away. _Wizards really do underestimate muggles if they're anything in my universe like they are in this one._ Although when he thought on Lily's sister. Petunia, he could understand where some wizards got the idea that muggles were dim-witted.

" _Don't_ go looking for it," the Doctor said sternly, pointing a finger at them.

"Where are you going?" Rose didn't get much of an explanation, and soon the three of them were left alone once again as the Doctor went back to Paris.

Rose sighed and hefted the gun. Mickey must have known what that meant, because he protested, "He said not to look for it."

"Yeah he did," Rose said pointedly, giving Mickey a look. He stared back a moment before grabbing a gun of his own, and both Rose and Remus started smiling.

"Now you're getting it!" Rose grinned, and they all took off to explore deeper into the ship.

~MSW~

Rose, Mickey, and Remus are exploring the ship, Rose and Mickey with giant ice guns in hand while Remus keeps his wand ready up his sleeve. Remus watches in amusement as Mickey pretends to be sneaky, pressing himself up against walls and doing failed rolls.

Mickey suddenly stops and stares intensely at a camera that is sporting a blue colored eye. He yelps as it zooms up to him, and addresses Rose when she walks up behind him and Remus, "Look at this. That's an eye in there. That's a real eye."

They all look at it with drawn together eyebrows until Remus picks up something with his sensitive ears. He walks forward slowly in trepidation, recognizing the noise for what it is, and opens a bit of circular grating on the wall near the floor. Rose and Mickey both crouch down next to him and peer into it, finding a red beating heart to be in the tunnel it leads to, wiring and cabled coming out of it. Remus has to take a deep breath at the sight.

"What is that? What's that in the middle there? Looks like it's wired in," Mickey says, apparently not understanding.

Rose, however, does understand. "It's a heart, Mickey," she says gravely, "It's a human heart."

~MSW~

Remus trails behind the other two companions, who are discussing traveling with the Doctor, until they come across a mirror in the wall, which they can see a room in France through. A man and two servants enter the room, the man walking up to the mirror.

"Blimey look at this guy. Who does he think he is?" Mickey scoffed.

"King of France," came the answering voice of the Doctor, who had walked up from behind them. As the Doctor recounts his experience in France, Remus grins and walks up to the white horse, patting it on the head. He listened intently to the Doctor explain how the doorways all revolved around Reinette, and how she was an important historical figure.

"How long have you been standing there? Show yourself!"

He directed his attention back to the mirror when it showed Reinette having a run in with one of the clockwork droid. The Doctor grabbed Mickey's gun and they all sprinted into the room, the Doctor firing at the droid.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked Reinette, who took a breather before answering.

"Yes, thank you," she replied quietly, watching the Doctor question the droid.

Remus began to get a sinking feeling when the robot repeatedly answered the same thing as to what happened to the crew. "We did not have the parts."

"Oh," Remus muttered in realization, cutting off the Doctor's question, and he too soon understood.

"You didn't have the parts, so you used the crew."

Rose spoke up about the eye and the heart, and Remus answered the inquiry of what the flight deck smelled of. "Someone cooking," he said gravely.

"Flesh plus heat. Barbeque." Remus felt slightly sick at this, knowing probably everyone else did too. He wondered if the flesh hadn't been so overcooked, would he had hungered for it like he always did when he smelled meat?

The thought sent him into a temporary state of staring at nothing at all and letting thoughts race through his head, broken only when the droid teleported and the companions went running back to the ship at the Doctor's command.

~MSW~

Remus rolled his eyes as he walked behind the bickering couple.

"Oh, Cleopatra, he mentioned her once!"

"Yeah, but he called her Cleo!"

The argument was cut off when two droids came out of nowhere and grabbed Rose and Mickey, a third one heading for Remus.

Remus immediately dropped his wand into his hand, sending a wordless stunner at the robot. Unfortunately, stunners seemed not to work on machines, so he cursed and tried a different spell.

" _Glacius!"_

The air around the droid cooled down, giving Remus enough time to run past it and try to find Rose and Mickey. When he did spot them, however, they were both unconscious and surrounded by droids, causing Remus to curse under his breath quietly. He had to warn the Doctor. Even with his magic, Remus had no way to stop them, only slow them down, as he didn't know how they worked, and he wasn't going to sit here and wait until Rose and Mickey waked up.

Remus took off running down a corridor, looking for a doorway to France. He caught sight of an out of place window with carvings on its borders, and wasted no time darting over to it and opening it with a wordless _Alohomora_.

As it was not a full length mirror, but instead in the middle of the wall, Remus hoisted himself up and began climbing through.

"Really? A Toilet?" He muttered to himself when he came out in an ornate 18th century French bathroom. "Out of all the things."

He placed his foot precariously on the countertop next to the sink and heaved himself out of the mirror above it, brushing himself off with an annoyed huff.

He didn't allow himself much time to complain, running out of the bathroom and going in the direction he heard the most noise from, as he assumed that would be where he found the Doctor.

Remus found himself in a fancy ball room with classical music playing in the background and couples dancing the length of the room. He scanned the crowed, looking for a certain spiky haired man, before sighed and closing his eyes to take a deep breath, searching for the Doctor's otherworldly and timeless scent that had a hint of engine grease. It was easy to make him out of the crowed that way, and Remus darted over to the man, who was filling up his glass with wine and had hit tie wrapped around his head with a large goofy grin.

"Doctor!" Remus exclaimed, taking a moment to catch his breath. It had been quite a run to get here.

"Remus! What are you doing here?" the Doctor questioned, immediately assuming something was wrong.

"Rose and Mickey - robots - captured -" he panted out in between breaths.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Well why didn't you say so?" He promptly tossed the wine behind his head, liquid splashing on the floor behind him, and grabbed Remus to take off running once more.

It didn't last long before the Doctor stopped abruptly with a vaguely sheepish look on his face. "Er, what door did you come through?"

This time, Remus was the one who grabbed the Doctor and took off, leading the way.

They entered the bathroom without preamble and the Doctor took a moment to pause and look around the room. "Really? A toilet?"

Remus sighed. "Tell me about it."

It was a bit difficult to climb through the mirror above the sink, but they managed. When they were back in the spaceship's corridor, the Doctor took out a vial of dark liquid from his coat pocket and poured it into his wine glass, explaining his plan to Remus, who nodded along.

It seemed as though they arrived just in time, as a droid was holding up a spinning blade to Rose's throat with her trying to scare it in a panicked voice.

"-They had myths about him, and a name. They called him the-"

The Doctor abruptly started drunkenly singing. Remus caught on and picked up a bit of scrap metal, banging it against the wall a couple times to make crashing noises.

"They called him the… they called him the, the…" Rose trailed off as the Doctor stumbled into the room, Remus close behind and trying to stay in the background. He wanted the robots focused on the Doctor, not him.

"Have you _met_ the French? My… _God_ they know how to party!" The Doctor grinned, clumsily dancing over to Rose.

"Oh, look at what the cat dragged in, The Oncoming Storm," Rose's shaky voice had been replaced with one of annoyance and disapproval. Remus knew from past experience that this was the moment they started flir- ahem. Bickering.

Remus sat back to 'watch the show' as they Doctor began his rambling. As he went on and on about bananas, Remus wondered if half the things he said were true. When the Doctor poured his 'multigrain anti-oil' on the droid's head and turned off all the others, Remus immediately undid the straps holding Mickey to the table while the Doctor took care of Rose.

"Right, you two, that's enough lying about. Time we get the rest of this ship turned off."

And with that they were off again, straight to the nearest control panel.

"Zeus plugs. Where are my Zeus plugs? I had them a minute ago. I was using them as castanets," Remus heard the Doctor muttering and pointed to the Doctor's breast pocket, where he had seen him put the odd devices that he was using in a way Remus was pretty sure they were not meant to be used earlier.

"Thanks," the Doctor muttered, then returned to the conversation at hand, "With the amount of damage to these circuits, they did well to hit the right century. Trial and error after that. The windows aren't closing. Why won't they close?"

Both Rose and Mickey were flicking switches, but Remus had no idea what to do, being unfamiliar with the future technology, and technology in general. He felt rather useless.

"Report from the field. One of them must still be out there with Reinette. That's why I can't close the windows. There's an override," the Doctor was saying, explaining the dinging noise they had heard.

"Um…" Remus began when the robot jerked and dispelled the wine-looking liquid from its finger. He slowly raised his wand when the others also righted themselves.

"She is complete it begins." Remus's eyes widened and the droids all disappeared, probably on their way to cut open Reinette's head and take her brain.

"What's happening?"

"One of them must have found the right time window. Now it's time to send in the troops. And this time they're bringing back her head," the Doctor confirmed his suspicions.

~MSW~

The Doctor sent Rose to talk to Reinette and warn her of the future, while he, Mickey, and Remus went off searching for the correct time window.

While Remus opened ornate doors and climbed through mirrors to ask nearby servants what year it was, the Doctor simply flashed them with his wand - or what he claimed was a screwdriver. Remus still thought of it as a wand.

"Found it!" the Doctor called. "I'll set up an audio link. Mickey, go get Rose," the Doctor ordered as he and Remus ran into the room the Doctor was.

Remus observed the massive window silently, watching the terrified lords and ladies of France grimly.

"How can I help?" he asked the Doctor, who was messing with another control panel.

"Disconnect all the white wires," was the rapid fire response, and Remus wasted no time in doing so, listening to the conversation around him as he worked, not commenting on the Doctor's obvious frustration. He finished just as he heard an older Reinette's voice ring out from the time window.

"Could everyone just calm down? Please."

Watching her talk down everyone's panic, Remus had to smile. Apparently she was just as good as the Doctor said she was.

His eyes widened when he looked over to see the Doctor mounting Arthur the horse.

"Doctor, you said it would break the link," Remus said to him, though looking at the Doctor's face he could tell there was no stopping him. The alien didn't reply, instead running full force through the window which showed France, smashing it in the process.

Rose simply stared at where the time window had once been, and Remus silently put his hand on her shoulder in support.

"What happened? Where did the time window go? How's he going to get back?"

As Rose was in no state to answer, Remus did instead. "He said if you smash the window, you smash the portal."

Mickey sighed, understanding. "We can't fly the TARDIS without him. How's he going to get back?"

Remus simply shook his head, not having an answer. "We could probably live off the food in the kitchen of the TARDIS for a while, in the meantime we'll just have to wait or find the manual… if there is one." Remus was already thinking long term. After all, three thousand years was a pretty long time, and they were stuck in the 51st century with nothing but two unusable spaceships. Remus lamented the fact that he could not summon food with magic, and the fact that he had no idea how to get Rose and Mickey back to their own time without an extremely modified time turner.

Granted, with all he learned from Sirius, James, and the Hogwarts library, Remus could probably get a time turner to work in years instead of hours. It was too bad they didn't exist in this world.

But for now, all the three companions could do was wait and see if the Doctor could find a way to get himself back.

~MSW~

Rose and Mickey were leaning up against the wall next to each other while Remus was a little ways away, sitting cross legged on the ground and absently twirling his wand.

The somber mood was broken when the Doctor rushed into the room, looking perfectly fine and very not dead. They all smiled, and Rose immediately jumped to hug the Doctor.

"How long did you wait?" the Doctor asked, grinning madly.

Rose answered, also unable to stop smiling, "Five and a half hours."

The Doctor let go and nodded. "Great. Always wait five and a half hours," he said seriously, shaking Mickey's and and clapping Remus on the back.

"Where've you been?"

"Explain later. Into the TARDIS. Be with you in a sec," He said quickly, running off back to the fireplace.

~MSW~

The Doctor was silent and grim as he entered the TARDIS, Remus noticed as he lay on one of the coral supports with one leg swinging slowly.

"Why her?" Rose asked, "Why did they think they could repair the ship with the head of Madame de Pompadour?"

"We'll probably never know. There was massive damage in the computer memory banks. It probably got confused. The Tardis can close down the time windows now the droids are gone. Should stop it causing any more trouble," the Doctor answered without his usual enthusiasm.

Rose stared at him a moment. "Are you all right?"

"I'm always all right," was the Doctor's rather unconvincing reply.

Rose continued to stare at him in concern, and Mickey pierced his lips and piped up, "Come on, Rose. It's time you showed me around the rest of this place."

They made their way out, and Remus, also thinking it was best to leave the Doctor in peace, slid off the support beam and also began to make his way out. He stopped at the entrance to the rest of the TARDIS and lingered for a moment, wondering if he should offer his condolences to the Doctor - as he was obviously going to get Reinette but returned without her - but decided against it and left without a word.

~MSW~

A short walk later found Remus sitting at his desk in the TARDIS's room for him, writing about the clockwork robots as fast as his hand would let him.

 **AN: Yes, Remus will do more magic in the future. But right now he's kind of timid, this was his first off world adventure after all. I'm also trying to find a way to incorporate magic into the plots of the episodes without it ruining the episode or making Remus OP. Also planning to add more Werewolf Remus as that is going to be an important part of his future.**


End file.
